Cacnea
/ |evointo=Cacturne |gen=Generation III |species=Cactus Pokémon |type=Grass |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=51.3 kg |imweight=113.1 lbs. |ability=Sand Veil |dw=Water Absorb |body=12 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Human-Like |color=Green |male=50 |evo= }} Cacnea (Japanese: サボネア Sabonea) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Cacnea appear to be round, green Pokémon covered in green spikes. Its arms are different, however because of them being straight instead of round. Cacnea's mouth appears to have a couple of black spots on it, forming its mouth. It has eyes deep into its body with carved holes showing black inside of Cacnea. It also appears to be wearing a crown on top of its head. Cacnea also has giant spikes underneath him, forming its feet that function like footstools. Natural abilities Cacnea has the ability Sand Veil and the hidden ability Water Absorb. Sand Veil prevents Cacnea from being effected by sandstorms and raises its evasion in sandstorms by 20%. Water Absorb prevents Cacnea from being effected by -type moves and restores its HP a bit when hit by a Water-type move. Evolution Cacnea evolves into Cacturne once it reaches Level 32. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Poison Sting|15|100|35|Poison|Physical|Clever|2|3}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 4 |Absorb|20|100|25|Grass|Special|Clever|4|0}} 7 |[[Growth]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 10 |Leech Seed|—|90|10|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 13 |Sand Attack|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 16 |Needle Arm|60|100|15|Grass|Physical|Clever|4|0}} 19 |''Feint Attack|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Clever|2|0}} 22 |[[Ingrain]]|—|—|20|Grass|Status|Clever|1|0}} 26 |Payback|50|100|10|Dark|Physical|Tough|2|0}} 30 |[[Spikes]]|—|—|20|Ground|Status|Clever|2|0}} 34 |Sucker Punch''|80|100|5|Dark|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 38 |Pin Missile|25|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 42 |Energy Ball|90|100|10|Grass|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 46 |Cotton Spore|—|100|40|Grass|Status|Beautiful|2|1}} 50 |[[Sandstorm]]|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|2|1}} 54 |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost|Status|Clever|8|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Destiny Bond|—|—|5|Ghost||Smart|8|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Lucario]]|40|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Drowzee, Hypno, Shiftry, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape, Croagunk, Toxicroak|—|—|20|Dark|Status|Cute|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 331 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 331 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 331 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 331 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 331 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 331 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Cacnea BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Cacnea BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Cacnea XY.gif |xysprs = Cacnea Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Cacnea XY.gif |orassprs = Cacnea Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime A Cacnea that James caught was found in ''AG006: A Poached Ego!. It was caught after his Weezing and Jessie's Arbok were released to protect a herd of Koffing and a pack of Ekans from a Pokémon Poacher. A running gag in the show was that, upon being released from his Poké Ball for battle, Cacnea would promptly elect to painfully hug James' face. In DP054: Once There Were Greenfields, James gave his Cacnea to Gardenia for training. Trivia *Until Generation V, no other Pokémon had the same egg group as Cacnea and its evolution. *Despite Cacnea having a Dark-like appearance and being based on a jack-o-lantern, it isn't a -type, though its evolution is. *Cacnea and its evolution are the only Grass-type Pokémon that have the ability Sand Veil. Origins Cacnea appears to be based on a mix of a jack-o-lantern and a small ball of cactus. Gallery 331Cacnea_AG_anime.png 331Cacnea_AG_anime_2.png 331Cacnea_AG_anime_3.png 331Cacnea_Dream.png 331Cacnea Pokémon HOME.png Cacnea-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon